


sweet/slick

by anonfic61



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: (not the vampire kind), Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Biting, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Kissing, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, fem!SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonfic61/pseuds/anonfic61
Summary: This is really just porn with a generic porny title. I don't know what you want me to say. Read the tags!Chapter 1 is the smut and chapter 2 is aftercare.Fem!Snowbaz
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this is the filthiest thing i've e v e r wrote. 
> 
> before you read: this is anonymous for a reason. my blog/ao3 is sfw and followed by people i know irl. if they ever found this i would die. or at the very least never be able to look them in the eye again.
> 
> Edit 1/15/2021: Now with improved grammar and punctuation! I probably missed a ton, but it;s better than it was.

SIMON 

I don’t know what I’m thinking.

I usually try not to, but I can’t do that right now. Not when I’m kissing Baz, not when she’s kissing me.

And she really is, too. Whimpering against my mouth, one hand wound in my hair and the other looped tight around my shoulders. I move, kissing her as hard as I can.

I didn’t know I wanted this, but now I don’t want to let go.

We’ve been sneaking off to do this for weeks now. Ever since I kissed her the first time, when she comforted me-in her pretend-cold Baz way-after August and I broke up.

Does that make this a rebound? I don’t know, I’ve only ever dated-or hooked up with-one person.

I’m distracted, and Baz knows it. She pulls away enough to level me with a glare that’s far less impressive when her hair is mussed and I’ve just had my tongue down her throat.

She opens that perfect, sneering mouth. Her lips are almost pink like this, and slightly puffy.

I push her back against the wall before she can say anything. She gasps, a little bitten-off sound.

“Baz,” I say. I don’t say her name often. I like the way it feels in my mouth. I glance down her body and wonder if it will taste the same when she’s writhing against my tongue.

She clears her throat when I don’t say anything else. When I meet her eyes, she’s raised one eyebrow, doing her best to look haughty with eyeliner and lipstick smeared across her face.

Even more impressive is how she actually manages it. I lower myself back onto my flat feet-I had to stand on my toes to get the right angle-and wind one hand in her long, loose hair.

I grip and she leans into it with a sigh. I’m aching, and I can feel myself getting wetter when she pulls just slightly-not to make me let go, but so the pressure increases.

I let go and step away completely. Her eyes fly open.

  
  


BAZ

I glare at Simon. Why did she stop? It certainly sounded like she was having fun, and I definitely enjoyed that.

Then she smirks in a very un-Simon like way and I almost swoon. I can’t believe I haven’t already; my knees are weak enough I should have collapsed by now. I couldn’t believe this was actually happening, the first few times she kissed me, but it is and I love it.

I don’t even care that I’m a rebound. This is more than I’d thought I’d ever get, I'm going to reap everything I can from it.

I wonder how hard it would be to convince Simon to take this further. Might as well go all in. Might as well burn completely.

I want to. So badly.

I don’t care if she ruins me. It’s what I deserve.

  
  


SIMON

“Come here,” I say and she steps carefully forward. It’s obvious how tightly she’s holding onto what control she has here. 

I want to strip it away from her completely. I want her trembling and begging. 

(I don’t know where these thoughts, these impulses, are coming from. It was never like this, before.)(Baz brings it out in me, I reckon.)

“Closer.” She takes one more step. I sit on my bed and grin as sexily as I can manage-which isn’t very much, but her thighs clamp a little tighter together, so I suppose I’m on the right track.(I don’t know what I’m doing at all.)(I decide to just go with my instincts. They’ve never led me wrong before.)

I coax her closer, step by step, until she’s standing close enough the tips of our shoes touch.. I wind my arms around her, just underneath the slightly rounded softness of her hips, and press my cheek against her stomach. Her shirt rumples under my cheek and I let go of her briefly to smooth it down.

I don’t think she’s breathing.

BAZ

I think I’ve forgotten how to breathe.

That’s understandable, with Simon Snow’s arms wrapped around my thighs and Simon Snow’s sharp chin digging just a little bit into my stomach.

I meet her unextraordinary blue eyes and suddenly I can breath again. I suck in air until my lungs are as full as possible, then let it out in one _whoosh_.

Oh, _Crowley_. I think Simon wants to go further than just a bit of necking in our room between class.

The thought makes my knees weak. I’ve never wanted anything more.

  
  


SIMON

I pull away and stand when she meets my eyes. She doesn’t move at first, so I sort of awkwardly bump against her until she steps back.

It’s further than I want. I pull her back towards me, and she comes easily.

“Do you want to do this, Baz?” I ask. She doesn’t even make an attempt at being her usual haughty, unshakable self and nods eagerly. I sit back down and she comes with me, settling on the edge of the bed.

Her knee rests against mine. It’s small, and I focus on it probably longer than necessary.

“You can say stop anytime,” I tell her. I’m being more serious than I usually am, and she meets my eyes and nods.

“You too,” she says. “Just tell me to stop and I will.” 

Her voice is more steady than I thought it would be. I don’t know why I’m surprised-we haven’t even done anything but kiss, and Baz isn’t the kind of person to show if she’s rattled. But she is, and I can see it no matter how hard she tries to convince me she’s unaffected. I’ve spent too long watching her to _not_ know.

“Yeah, right.” I lean back. I need to think. “Go get cleaned up. Meet me back here when you’re done,” I say and she nods. She looks relieved, and I feel that way too.

I need a plan. A plot. I don’t usually do that, but I don’t want to mess this up.

BAZ

I don’t rush through a shower, but it’s a near thing.

I pull my hair back into a braid before I step into the steaming hot water. (I just washed it yesterday; I don’t need to waste time doing it now.) The braid definitely isn’t the best choice, but it keeps it out of my way and I can deal with it later. The hot water sliding down my back feels amazing, and most of the tension floods out of my body with it.

I spend longer than necessary on washing myself. I don’t want to mess this up, and being gross and sweaty likely would.

I dress when I finish. It feels less awkward than walking back into our room fully naked, but only slightly.

Though I guess I won’t be dressed for long. I hope so, anyway.

I walk into our room, and Simon Snow is sitting on her bed, holding a familiar black box.

  
  


SIMON

Baz freezes when she sees me. 

I can definitely see why. Finding out your roommate knows where you keep your sex toy collection isn’t and everyday happening.

I’ve known about the black box under her bed for months. I found it when I was looking for her mint aeros-she keeps hiding them in different places, though that hasn’t stopped me yet. (They were tucked between her mattress and bed frame, this time.)

I smile at her as I set the box aside. She’s still standing in the doorway, and I stop just in front of her. Any closer any we’d be touching.

She’s wearing the same clothes she was before. I changed into an oversized pair of shorts and a tank top.

I’m not wearing anything underneath, though, and she glances down my stretched out collar.

The very tips of her ears go pink. I’ve never seen that before-usually her hair is in the way. Considering how pale (grey) she usually is, this must be Baz’s version of going bright red.

I feel weirdly confident. Maybe Baz brings it out in me, or just what’s happening does. I’m not second guessing myself for once.

I decide it’s time to do something. We’ve been standing toe-to-toe for just a few moments too long.

I lean in and kiss her once, sweetly. She kisses back with as much enthusiasm as she did earlier, but I break it off and step back before we get distracted.

“You seem a bit overdressed,” I tease wryly. She smirks, confidence leaking back into her.

“And what are you going to do about it, Snow?” She purrs. I grin and tackle her.

She isn’t expecting it, so it’s much easier than I thought it would be to drag her to my bed and almost throw her down. I straddle her waist and pin her wrists to the bed.

Her eyes are wide and dark when I grin triumphantly at her. 

“And what are you going to do about this, Baz?” I say. Her mouth opens slightly as she wets her lips and I resist the urge to grind down where I’m pressed against her.

“Can’t undress me like this, you barbarian.” Her voice comes out breathier than she likely intended and she frowns, eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

“Fair point,” I concede. I let go of her wrists and grab the bottom of her shirt instead. She nods when I look at her questioningly.

I pull it off and toss it over my shoulder. Baz will complain about it, but I’m more concerned about other things right now.

Like her newly bared skin. Like her bra, plain black and just as fancy as the rest of her posh shit.

I want to take it off her, but she gets there first, tossing it gently onto her bed. 

She’s smaller than I am-we’re far enough into the school year that I’m back to my chubby, curvy self, and I’m bigger in everything except height-but what’s there makes a nice handful when I decide to just forget any sense of etiquette. 

I want to kiss her. Again. But I want to see her hair fanned out around her, too, so I tug gently at the hairtie until the braid falls out. 

I was right. She's beautiful with her hair spread over my pillow and her lips swollen.

She’s so soft. I lean down to kiss her, and she stretches to meet me, moaning softly against my tongue.

I cover her neck in soft, small kisses. She stiffens when I reach a place near the base of her throat where there's a few small, raised bumps. I realize what they must be and move on quickly, dipping down to bite her collarbone instead.

She gasps. I do it again.

And then her hands are scrambling against my back, tugging against my shirt. I forgot I was still wearing it, and strip it off quickly as I can.

Her eyes lock on my chest immediately and her hands land on my waist. I smile at her-she looks almost shocked-and she stares back at me. Her thumbs are stroking softly against my skin. I want more.

  
  


BAZ  
  


I’m holding Simon Snow’s waist while she sits on me. And we’re both half naked.

It doesn’t feel real. But she’s too warm and solid under my hands to be a fantasy.

Crowley, I’m living a charmed life.

  
  


SIMON

I smile gently at Baz and she looks almost startled.

Then she smiles back, small and genuine, and I feel mine twist into something more wanting. Her eyes, already mostly pupil, go darker.

I never understood what those books meant when they said smoldering eyes. I see it now-a spark, or a flame, something hot and burning is in Baz’s eyes. It feels as hot as her magic.

My thighs are sticky where my shorts have slipped. Those are soaked too-I might have to throw them out, they’re completely soaked and I don’t know if I can ever get them clean again.

Baz makes a sound in her throat. I think she wants me to hurry up and do something, so I decide to give her the opposite. I grind down slowly on her bare stomach and she gasps. 

I grin. That’s more like it.

She doesn't make any noise when I lean down and brush my lips just barely over her neck. I don’t like that-I want to draw as much sound from her as I can. I want to play her like she plays her violin.

I press my lips a little harder against her neck. She huffs out a little breath through her nose.

I trail small, gentle kisses across her neck, but it isn't until I get to the dip of her collarbone that I get a reaction beyond heavy breathing.

I bite the spot I just kissed and Baz moans again, louder this time. I do the same to the other side, then lick up the side of her neck and take her mouth again.

“Baz,” I say when we pull apart. “I want to do stuff to you. But I want you to be okay with it, right?” She nods and opens her mouth. I cut her off-I don’t know where this is coming from, but I’m not complaining. “Same as before, yeah? You say stop, I stop. I say stop, you stop. But we need...er...what’s that word, the one that means stop completely?”

“Safeword?” she supplies and I think it sounds right.

“Yeah, that. Mine will be...Watford. I say it and everything stops, yeah?”

She wrinkles her nose at me as if to say _really, Snow? Watford?_ But I ignore it. It’s a solid choice. Not like either of us are going to be saying that in the middle of an orgasm, and it’s a pretty recognizable word.

The thought that Penny would be proud of me for thinking of that crosses my mind briefly. I set it aside as soon as it does; I don’t want to think about Penny when I'm about to have sex with Baz.

“Jag,” she says finally. I wrinkle my brow, but she doesn't explain, so I nod and move on.

Figuratively and literally. I slide down until my face is level with one of her breasts and smile as she stares.

“Okay,” I say, and lick a long, wet stripe across her nipple,

Baz gasps and half rises onto her elbows, sinking one hand into my hair before falling back. I watch her eyes squeeze shut and her free hand creep towards her waistband.

I do it again, then suck her nipple into my mouth and hum. Her hand disappears halfway into her pants as she moans, and I let her get far enough to just start stroking herself before I pull her waistband down to expose where her fingers are just barely touching.

Then I tangle my hand with hers and pin it to the bed. Her fingertips are wet. I’m struck with the sudden and intense urge to lick them.

She whines and arches her back, so I take the opportunity to pull her trousers down with her pants. I fling them to the floor; they land by our shirts.

Now Baz is fully naked and spread out for me.

I don’t know where to start. Just dive in, I guess.

I finish stripping myself first, and Baz’s hand tightens convulsively around my lower arm where it’d fell. I grin and lean in to kiss her.

She kisses back hard, pushing up as much as she can with no free hands. It’s hot as hell, seeing Baz so eager.

I don’t know why. Maybe just because I’ve never seen her like this before. 

I decide to think about that later-I have more important things to do right now. Like pulling away and kissing down her neck, down her chest and stomach, until I’m pressing my lips just above a neatly-trimmed triangle of coarse black hair.

Baz is almost gaping when I look up. She looks stunned, and it’s the least refined I’ve ever seen her. I grin and lick a long, wet stripe across her lower stomach.

I don’t know what I’m doing. I’ve never done this before. But Baz seems to like it, so I guess I’m doing _something_ right.

“ _Yes_ ,” Baz says. Her voice is shaky, and her head’s dropped back against the pillows. She moves her free hand to my hair and tugs.

I lick again, lower this time, and she pulls harder. It stings a little, and I’m almost positive she’s ripped out some hair, but it feels too good to care. 

She tastes like clean skin and sweat. Her skin is so soft under my tongue, and she moans when I press a biting kiss to the top of her thigh.

She’s so wet. Her thighs are shiny and slightly sticky and I _want_.

So I do, licking the slick off until she’s whining and writhing against me.

I’m teasing her. Moving around where she wants and edging just close enough to drive her crazy.

I’m teasing myself too. I think that if I looked, there would be a wet spot under my hips-my thighs are sticky enough. I’ve never been soaked like this before.

I’ve never had sex with Baz before, though. 

She moans and starts to say something. She shuts up quickly when I flick my tongue against her clit and moans again, louder, so I do it again. And again. 

I was right. She tastes amazing, writhing against my tongue.

Her voice is pitchy, and going higher and higher the longer I’m there. I suck hard and she whines, long and loud, thighs trembling and hands in my hair.

I know she’s about to come.

I pull back and watch her chest heave as she sends me a murderous look.

“What are you doing, Snow? I was-”

“Simon,” I interrupt and she falls quiet. “For Christ’s sake, Baz, I was literally just _inside_ you. Call me Simon.”

She regards me with a surprising amount of poise, considering what we were just doing. I note that her voice is still shaky when she speaks and it gives me a surprising amount of satisfaction.

“Fine.” she says. “Simon. I was-why did you stop?”

The tips of her ears are pink. I think that might be her version of blushing. Like most Baz things, it’s almost unbearably pretty.

I’m running my fingers absently over coarse hair, and her leg twitches. I do it again, on purpose this time, and she twitches harder.

I’m sopping wet, but there’s something I want to do first. I can wait. I’m patient enough for that, though not for much longer.

I think briefly of just saying fuck it and straddling her face. It’s appealing and _extremely_ tempting. 

“I want to hear the great and mighty Baz Pitch beg,” I say. Her eyes go wide. “So I’m going to bring you there, right up to the edge, and stop. Right when you need it most. Until you beg for me.”

She doesn’t respond and for a second I wonder if I’ve gone too far. Then she sucks in a breath and nods. “You’ll never get me to beg, Sn-Simon.”

“Then I guess you’ll never come,” I retort and sink one finger deep inside her.

It’s warm and so, _so_ wet. I couldn’t feel it properly with my tongue, but now I can and it’s almost too much.

She tightens, gasping, and I pull out. Then, as slowly as I can, I push back in, rubbing different spots to see what she likes. I do it again, quick pull out and long, slow slide in, until she’s moaning almost continuously.

She’s gotten louder since I told her to beg. I think that’s her solution-noise, but not the kind I want.

Not that I don’t want this. Every moan and whine and groan is lovely, just like the rest of her. 

But I want to hear her beg.

The marks on her chest have completely faded. I wonder how much it takes to bruise Baz, and-well. I can find out right now, can’t I?

I keep fucking her at the same slow pace as I lean down and apply my mouth just above where she wants most.

  
  


BAZ

This is torture.

The best kind, yes, but torture nonetheless.

Simon Snow is knuckle deep in me and she wants me to beg.

She hits a particularly good spot and I can’t stop the noise I’m making. 

I can’t think. She’s destroying everything in my mind with her mouth and her fingers and-

Crowley, I’m living a charmed life.

  
  


SIMON

The spot I picked isn’t marking up very well, but Baz seems to like it. I decide to go for her inner thigh instead, and her skin is soft and already slick again under my tongue.

I pull my finger all the way out and tease around the fluttering rim with just the very tips of two fingers. 

I bite down hard on her thigh at the same time I thrust two fingers in harder than I’ve been doing.

Baz almost screams and her thigh clamp around my head as she bucks against my hand.

I keep going, fucking into her hard enough that my wrist aches and my fingers slip. There’s a faint bruise where I bit, and I suck on it.

Baz is shaking now, her thighs tight around my head and walls fluttering.

I pull out and let go, almost flinging myself back, and Baz arches and opens her eyes. She looks pissed, and her chest heaves as she sits up to glare at me.

“Fuck you, Snow,” she spits. “If you won’t make me come, I’ll do it myself.” She reaches down and-

“No you won’t,” I say, taking her wrist and pinning it to the bed. I grab her other wrist too, and move up to straddle her chest.

Her hair is fanned out on the pillow, and she’s breathing hard, and her hands are pinned to the bed. I can’t wait anymore.

I meet her eyes and wait for her to nod. When she does, I move up as quickly as I can and plant one leg on either side of her face.

Baz starts immediately, and she’s. Really good with her tongue. I’ve been waiting for so long I come almost immediately.

Baz keeps it up through the aftershocks, even when my legs are shaking and I’m this close to collapsing on her. When I try to move away, though, she growls and presses her hands up where I’m still holding them down.

So I stay and let her, until I tip over the edge again and I _have_ to move or I’ll pass out.

I sit back and catch my breath while Baz watches me. Her face is shiny and wet, and her hands are still on the bed where I left them when I let go. She’s breathing hard too, and I want to kiss her.

I do, leaning down and taking her mouth. She’s more assertive this time, pushing up and winding one hand through my hair.

I make sure her other hand is still where it’s supposed to be as she slips her tongue into my mouth. It is, and I grab it again, threading my fingers through her long, pale ones. Her grip tightens for just a second, short enough I almost miss it. I don’t, though, so I squeeze back.

She sighs against my mouth, then moans when I bring my other hand up to fondle her breasts. It’s so soft, and her nipples are so hard, and I stop kissing her for a moment to watch her face as I tweak one. She doesn’t make any noise but her head falls back, eyes shut.

I let go abruptly and press two fingers hard against her clit. She gasps and her eyes fly open, but I don’t move until her hips twitch. I kiss her again, rubbing in gentle circles.

Her thighs trap my hand in place. I’m trying a new approach, going slow and gentle, and it seems to be working-Baz is grinding down in time with my movements.

“Just say please, Baz,” I tell her. I didn’t pull away very much, and our lips brush.

She doesn’t say anything, just closes her eyes and bucks her hips.

I decide it’s time to turn it up a notch.

  
  


BAZ

Simon pulls away just when I was about to give in.

I’m half grateful and half annoyed that she stopped. She stands-I’m pleased to note her legs are still a bit wobbly (I don’t think I’d even be able to stand right now, so I can’t talk much)-and grabs the box she’d set aside from the nightstand. 

I steel myself. This is going to be the hardest to resist, if she’s planning what I think she is.

I love this. I love _her_.

_Simon Snow_.

  
  


SIMON  
  


I stand beside the bed, looking down at Baz. She’s still lying with her hands next to her head, watching me with her grey eyes narrowed.

My legs are still a bit wobbly, but I’m solid enough for now. I take two steps to the end of the bed and grab Baz’s ankles, one in each hand.

“Baz,” I say. She looks at me questioningly-she’s half sat up, and I can look her straight in the face without bending. “Can I tie you up?”

She chokes and her face goes the lightest shade of pink I’ve ever seen on a person.

“You can say no,” I hurry to add. “I just wanna, y’know, wrists and ankles?”

Her face clears and she nods. “Fine.”

It should sound reluctant, but it doesn’t. She looks excited, with almost-pink cheeks and wide eyes. It’s nearly more emotion than I’ve ever seen her show outside of fights.

I find what I need in Baz’s wardrobe easily. She always has a ton of scarves in the winter, and they’re all these posh, high quality fabric. She keeps them in a box tucked away under her hanging clothes. I pull out three I don’t see her wear often-I don’t want to ruin her favorites.

I close the wardrobe doors carefully and turn towards Baz. She’s still staring at me, sat up completely now.

I was right. There’s a dark spot on the bed under her.

The bedframe works just right for this, too. There’s four corner posts that come up and a thin board spans across them at either end. 

I tie one end to Baz’s ankle. We test it to make sure it isn’t too loose or too tight, and Baz pronounces it fine. The other end goes around the post-the couple centimeters of space between the footboard and the bed is more than enough for the scarf. I loop it just long enough Baz can’t move much, but she still has some freedom.

I repeat it on the other side, and then Baz is sitting on my bed, legs tied down and a puddle under her.

I still don’t know what I’m doing, but Baz doesn’t seem to mind so something is right.

The problem comes when I go to tie her hands. I only grabbed three scarves-I figured I would tie one end to each of her wrists and have the extra around a pole so Baz could move a little. But in order to do that, Baz would have to lay in a way that looks really uncomfortable.

I’m going to have to grab another scarf and tie her arms the same way I did her legs. I press a kiss to her cheek, then get it.

The process goes a lot quicker this time, now that I sort of know what I’m doing. Baz checks it and nods.

“Okay, Baz,” I say. “Safeword?”

“Jag,” she replies, and there’s just a little annoyance in her voice. I don’t care, I had to make sure.

“Good,” I say. “Now, I’m going to tease you until you beg. And when you do, I’m going to make you come so many times you won’t be able to anymore.”

I don’t know where all these filthy words are coming from, but Baz loves it if her reaction is anything to go by. Her eyes go as wide and dark as they were before and she moans low in her throat.

I grin. That’s good. Time for the first part, then.

I flip open the box left on the nightstand. There’s a couple small vibrators, a clear bottle of lube, a good sized plug and a few other various things. I debate for a moment, then pull out the plug and the lube.

We probably won’t need the lube, but better safe than sorry, right?

I climb over Baz’s legs and settle between them. The lube and the plug I set on her stomach as I tell her what I want to do. It’s to tease her, mostly, but also so if she doesn’t want it she can tell me now. She doesn’t object, though, so I continue.

I coat my hand in what is probably way too much lube. She’s soaked, but I want to make sure this doesn’t hurt her.

I feel around for a moment, then slide one finger into Baz’s arsehole. 

It’s tight, tighter than even her pussy. I didn’t think that was possible. Baz arches and clamps down, moaning.

I didn’t think she’d be so loud in bed. It’s really hot.

I decide to just go for it and add a second fever. Baz whines and clenches so hard I almost can’t move. I do though, scissoring my fingers gently inside her as she writhes as well as she can while tied down.

It takes a long while before she’s opened up enough to slip a third finger in. It won’t hurt her, she’s stretched enough, so I start pushing in more and more roughly and forcefully until she’s moaning and squirming and spasming around my fingers. My palm is slick with lube and from where it’s been hitting Baz’s pussy every time I fuck into her.

She’s stretched enough now to slip the plug snugly into her. It’s wider than my fingers, and she tenses before letting out a breath and relaxing.

I lick my palm absently, planning what I want to do next. Then I recoil, because this lube tastes like bad plastic. I wipe my hand clean on the blanket instead-it’s my bed, so Baz can’t even be mad at me about it.

The vibrator is small, and it looks like it was designed to fit over the clit. She has two, and one has a blue case with a loop at the end. I wonder why for a second before I realize the reason.

I don’t know if one in each would be too much right now, so I set that aside for later. 

The vibrator does fit right over Baz’s clit snuggly. I flick the little switch to the first setting and Baz cries out, thighs shaking. 

Then I get an idea. The point of this is to make her beg, and we’ve been at this for a little over an hour and she still hasn’t come. I think, if I do it right, this could be her breaking point.

I leave the vibrator balanced carefully as I rise to my knees. Baz raises her head to meet me, and I kiss her deeply.

While she’s distracted, I grab the other vibrator and flick it onto the highest setting. Baz hears the noise and she tries to look, but I keep my mouth on hers so she can’t move her head.

I press the vibrator against the base of the plug and turn the other one all the way up with my other hand.

Baz near screams into my mouth, and I’m, not for the first time today, grateful for the silencing spells Baz puts on our room every morning.

I pull away and sit back on my heels, watching her. “Remember, Baz. Just say please and I’ll let you come.”

She snarls, but it’s much less intimidating when she’s shaking and there’s drool leaking from the corners of her mouth. I reach up, cupping her breast in my free hand and running my thumb over her nipple.

That’s what turns out to be her breaking point.

She moans, her loudest yet, and her thighs try to twist together. She starts begging, a string of _pleasepleasepleaseyesyesSimonplease_ and I smile and tell her she can come.

She does, and she’s so loud about it I worry about the silencing spells. She writhes and pulls and the bed frame creaks-I’m almost afraid she’s going to break it with her vampire strength.

It lasts minutes longer than any orgasm I’ve ever had. She starts making broken noises in the back of her throat, lying limp on the bed, and I almost think she fainted. But her eyes are open and she’s staring at me like I’m the only thing she wants to see.

I realize, abruptly, that she must be overstimulated. It probably hurts by now. I go to take the vibrators away, but she stops me with a surprisingly strong _no_. 

“Gonna come again,” she grits, head falling back and eyes closing. I watch her shudder into another orgasm, not as long but just as intense as the last one.

I grin. Now I can really start-I wasn’t kidding when I said I wanted Baz to come so many times she forgets her name.

  
  



	2. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look i just wanted some soft after all that.

SIMON

It’s long past dark when we finish. 

Baz is a quivering mess on the bed-I don’t blame her. We lost count around eight, and that was almost half an hour ago. I untie her carefully, massaging blood back into her wrists and ankles.

She mumbles something under her breath. I don’t bother trying to understand it.

I put the scarves and the toys in a pile on my bed. They’ll all have to be thoroughly cleaned and sanitized before we even think about them again.

I scoop Baz into my arms, bridal style. She’s all lean muscle and I can lift her easily.

I make my way into the bathroom. The door takes a bit of maneuvering, but we get there eventually.

  
  


BAZ  
  


I think I’m floating. I can’t feel the ties anymore, and I’m moving. Being moved.

There’s warm arms around my shoulder, under my knees. I lean into soft skin that smells like smoke and sweat and cinnamon.

I hear water running. I feel steam against my skin, and the I’m being lowered into hot water.

I’m still against Simon’s chest. She’s so soft. 

Hands run over me again, but they’re soft and soapy this time. I relax into it and drift away.

  
  


SIMON

Baz falls asleep while I’m washing her. Small, whistling noises escape when she exhales, and it’s adorable.

I finish quickly and lift Baz again. I take her back into our room and lay her on her bed gently as I can.

I dig through my wardrobe and come up with two shirts. One I slip on, and the other I manage to get Baz into. 

I make sure the window is closed before I crawl into bed behind Baz. She huffs a little breath as I gather her closer and tangle our legs. 

I’m going to ask her to be my girlfriend tomorrow. I realized something in between all the orgasms-

I like Baz Pitch. Might even love her. And I want to be hers, want her to be mine.

**Author's Note:**

> there we go!! leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed please!! <33
> 
> this would have been longer but it was at 3k when i decided to wrap it up and 5k when I ended the smut.
> 
> i might rewrite this with our boys instead. dunno yet though, i am bad at dick things.


End file.
